February 2008
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the February contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: Chocolate Kisses, Pairing: GaaHina.
1. BHC Pt 1 by Ms Videl Son

**Title: **Bittersweet Hot Chocolate  
**Author:** Ms Videl Son  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge:** Chocolate Kisses  
**Pairing:** GaaHina

**First Place Winner!!**

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Ms. Videl Son's (aka, megaminoeien on DA) personal profile.

* * *

**Part One:** First Impressions

The silence between them was more than awkward; it was positively _painful_. As the heiress of the Hyuuga Group, Hinata knew it was her duty to entertain her father's business friend's offspring, but few of them were as intimidating as the first and only son of the Sabaku Company. Every attempt at conversational balm stung, prompting Hinata to simply keep her mouth shut and suffer quietly.

He sat across from his host, brooding over his hot chocolate as if he were contemplating murder. Considering the look that Hinata was on the receiving end of, she hoped it wasn't her.

"Um...," Hinata began, taking another stab at conversation. With any luck, her fire-haired companion would decline to literally puncture her in response. "H-How was your trip?"

Sabaku Gaara kept his consistent glare fixated on her face from his side of the small coffeehouse table, but didn't answer.

Ouch.

The latest attempt braved, Hinata sunk back into the disturbing silence and diverted her gaze to the contents of her ceramic mug.

The Hyuuga Group heiress wasn't even sure why Gaara had agreed to an outing with her in the first place. Their fathers happened to be "friendly" in an economic sense, but there was hardly any pressure for him to pretend to like her. If anything, the distance between their homes promoted an acquaintance relationship only; when two people weren't forced to socialize often, Hinata was taught, it was simpler to exchange formalities only. Besides, it wasn't as if he seemed to particularly enjoy her company or conversation, so what was the point of it all?

Once the suggestion for a teenager-only excursion had been made by her father, however, Gaara had taken him up on the offer in a short, brash fashion. Hiashi, perhaps half-hoping for a special sort of business merger in the near future, had almost smiled at this and immediately called for the car to come and collect the mismatched pair.

The opportunity for polite refusal in the form of not wishing to take up "Sabaku-san's" time had come and gone faster than Hinata could blink. Less than thirty minutes later, she and Gaara were standing in line at a cafe that she had timidly suggested and ordering identical cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and drizzled chocolate syrup on top.

Since sitting down at a two-person table next to the front window, the only words proffered to her by her stoic company had been, "Don't call me Sabaku-san." At the suggestion that she call him "Gaara-kun" instead, he made no protest so she was left to assume that this was his preferred title.

Other than that, a few topics had been broached by her, but he had neglected (or perhaps simply refused) to respond to any of them.

Men claimed that _women _were difficult to understand, but Hinata found Gaara more than a little confusing. How was she supposed to understand any of his intentions if he never said anything? Most girls, at least, held enough conversation to allow some insight into their psyches.

Hinata held her mug betwixt her sleeve-insulated palms, watching the chocolate-striped whipped cream melt into her steaming drink. As the last floes of sweet fluff were absorbed into the ocean of hot chocolate, she felt her inclination to even try stimulating conversation likewise dissolving. Gaara obviously didn't want to talk and Hinata didn't have the nerve to force him.

Raising the mug to her lips with both hands, Hinata blew the steam away with her breath before taking a tentative sip.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

The Hyuuga heiress sputtered into her hot chocolate, startled by the sudden interjection into her thoughts by the deep, soft timbre of Gaara's voice. In doing so, she accidentally inhaled a few droplets of her drink which lodged themselves in her windpipe.

Hinata set down her mug to better cough into her fist. Between gasps for air, she offered a consolidated answer; "Wh-What?"

Gaara, expression unchanged, repeated himself. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"N – ," cough, cough. "N-No."

"I'm not either," Gaara informed her, folding his arms across his chest.

He turned his head and began watching the light snowfall outside, ending the brief conversation as bafflingly as he had begun it. Fascinated as he seemed to be by the frozen flakes of lace, he didn't look her way again.

Staring at Gaara over the arm she held against her mouth, Hinata declared to herself that she simply didn't understand him.

**Author's Notes:** Part One of Two; continue on to the next chapter for Gaara's POV.

Btw, as far as I know, Gaara doesn't actually have a surname in the series, so I simply went with "Sabaku." ("Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara of the Dessert/Sand Waterfall)

Un-beta'd.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_


	2. BHC Pt2 by Ms Videl Son

**Title: **Bittersweet Hot Chocolate  
**Author:** Ms. Videl Son  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge:** Chocolate Kisses  
**Pairing:** GaaHina

**First Place Winner!!**

In case anyone's confused as to why there's a second part, remember that multi-chapter submissions ARE acceptable in the contest.

* * *

**Part Two: **Second That Motion

While the silence at the coffee shop had been amicable and pleasant, Gaara felt that the lack of conversation that stretched the entire length of their limo was exactly the opposite. Whether or not she was disappointed about ending their first date so early wasn't for him to say, but he certainly suspected that something was amiss.

The physical space between them was more than adequate for comfortable arrangement with Hinata pressed up against the door to her right and Gaara more than five feet away to her left, sitting along the side. More than anyone, the Sabaku heir respected an individual's personal space, but he felt that the distance that separated them was a bit extreme. Weren't dates supposed to be all "cuddly," or something like that?

Perhaps he had been a little too talkative at the coffeehouse, but Gaara understood from multiple forms of media that conversation was an important factor in the success or failure of a romantic outing. Had he said too much? Hinata certainly seemed offended about something...she hadn't even responded directly to his offer of a second date. Their rendevous had been going so well, too.

Not that he put too much stock in stereotypes, but the one about women being impossible for men to comprehend seemed to have at least a little grounding in reality. Were they really worth all the effort?

Slyly rotating his eyes towards her, Gaara fixed his gaze on Hinata. She was staring out her window at the snow adhering to the urban landscape with a puzzled expression on her face. She was wringing her hands in her skirt and chewing on her bottom lip, acting as a tense contrast to the peaceful weather outside.

Even in all her confusion, Gaara still found her exceptionally pretty. Not the loud, obnoxious kind of pretty that assaulted your senses with flamboyancy, but a clean, simple attractiveness that was worth a closer look. There was nothing artificial about her, either; she didn't appear to be wearing any makeup, her hair was its natural length and color and there were no other...enhancements on her figure that he could clearly see. (Her clothes were slightly baggy, of course, but what girl that went under the knife for "improvements" hid the results?)

No, there was nothing physically intimidating about Hyuuga Hinata. She was what she was and he, for one, found that very appealing in a female.

Despite her tendency to befuddle and disorient him with her womanly wiles, Gaara considered her well worth a bit of trouble.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Gaara called Hinata's attention to him. "Are you playing hard to get?"

Hinata jumped as if he'd frightened her and turned to face him from her seat. "Wh-what?"

Straightening his back against the plush leather beneath him, Gaara repeated himself (again; did she have some sort of hearing problem?). "_Are you playing hard to get_?"

Hinata shook her lovely head from side to side, sending her loose hair swirling around her head and shoulders. "Wh-what do you m-mean, Gaara-kun?"

"I asked you out for a second date," he replied. "You didn't give me an answer."

Her pale lavender eyes, so unique to her family, widened to excessive proportions. Gaara was certain that she was going to hurt herself if she didn't relax a little.

"S-Second d-d-_date_?"

Gaara didn't dignify her incredulity with a response; saying everything twice was getting tiresome.

"Wh-when did we have a f-first d-date?" she asked, flushing a shade of red that perfectly complimented his hair.

Gaara forked an eyebrow in her direction. "Just now."

Hinata's hands were so intertwined with her skirt that he could hardly see them within the lump of fabric. However, her thighs were _perfectly _exposed and Gaara couldn't help but sneak a little glimpse. Her panties were, surprisingly, orange.

Following his gaze, Hinata looked down. The red in her face changed from a bright strawberry color to a darker hue reminiscent of a pomegranate as she quickly covered herself.

She was breathing heavily, perhaps from the exertion of embarrassment, but managed to further their original dialogue as if nothing had happened. "Th-that wasn't a d-date."

"Yes, it was," Gaara disagreed. What had she thought they were doing? Making friends?

"B-but – "

"When are we going out again?" he asked, steering the conversation in the proper direction. Without bothering to wait for a response this time, he continued on; "I leave for Suna on Sunday. Is Friday afternoon good for you?"

The limo slowed to a gentle stop in front of the Hyuuga mansion. The stylish architecture of the main house was visible through the window to Hinata's right, darkened by the tinted glass.

"W-Well – "

Gaara moved from his spot and seated himself next to Hinata, hoping to make the situation a little more comfortable for her. He draped his arm over the back of the seat as he'd seen done in more than one film and placed his free hand over one of hers as he leaned towards her. "I'll pick you up from your school at four-thirty."

Staring at their conjoined hands with the same wide-eyed, red-faced look she had been consistently sporting, Hinata replied, "O-Okay."

The door magically opened (with a bit of help from the chauffeur) next to Hinata and she immediately took her exit opportunity. She pulled her hand out from under his, extricated her shoulders from the loose hold of his arm and scrambled out of the car in flustered panic.

Well, that was settled.

**Authors Notes:** I really hope that I didn't completely bastardize Gaara's personality. I've never written him before (he hasn't even made an appearance as a minor/supporting character in any of my older fics), so I can only claim to have done my best. Here's hoping that's good enough.

Vote for me!

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) . **_


	3. Friends and Favors by gracemis

**Title: **Friends and Favors  
**Author:** gracemis  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge:** Chocolate Kisses  
**Pairing:** GaaHina

**Third Place Winner!!**

**Author's note:** Hinata and Gaara are 16. This is written for the Feb theme for the Date Me competition. Totally un-beta-ed and barely editted, feel free to let me know my mistakes.

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit our homepage on DeviantArt for directions to the original post.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she clutched the small piece of paper. She looked for the hotel room written in Naruto's messy handwriting. How did she get into this situation?

_"Please please please please please Hinata-chan?" Naruto had begged. His bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"B-but N-naruto...I I don't know." Hinata hedged uncertainly._

_"Hinata-chan, I know you can do it!" Naruto half-exclaimed half-pleaded._

_Hinata had smiled and blushed and promised her blonde inspiration that she would do her best._

Hinata looked at the paper one more time and then knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door opened.

A tall young man with red hair and jade eyes blinked at her.

"H-hello?" Hinata said uncertainly with a small smile.

Gaara blinked again. "Hello." He replied.

Neither spoke for a moment. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence. But Hinata still found herself blushing unconsciously. He openly examined her. She wore simple kunoichi garb and her long hair hung loosely at her shoulders. She wore her Konoha headband around her neck. Hinata appeared to be on active duty but was too casual and comfortable to on a mission.

"Did the Hokage send for me?" Gaara finally asked. He knew Hyuuga Hinata. She was part of the Konoha rookie nine and a friend of Naruto's. But the reserved, pretty Hyuuga heiress was not someone he expected to see at his door.

"Ah, er. No. That is, I don't think so." Hinata replied. She took a deep breath to explain. "Um, Naruto-kun had to go on a mission with Team 7. He asked me to show you around today."

Gaaras dark rimmed eyes looked curiously at the Hyuuga girl again. He knew her. He remembered her from the mission to rescue Matsuri and before that, he remembered her from the chunin exams. But he knew little more then that.

"Oh." Gaara said finally.

A few moments of silence past.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked slowly. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Usually Naruto would arrive, tell him what they were going to do, and they would just go. But this girl was just standing there.

"Um, no thank you." Hinata replied with slightly deeper blush. The thought of going into a young man's private room was embarrassing. "Naruto-kun suggested I show you around the village and then we could have lunch."

Gaara considered her suggestion before he gestured for his sand gourd and made to follow her out into the street. Hinata stepped back from the doorway to allow him to exit.

She observed him discretely as the intimidating young man stepped next to her. He was much as she remembered. Controlled charka flow. Radiating serious intent. Scary.

But maybe just a little lost too?

Hinata and Gaara walked away from the modest hotel silently. They fell into the easy strides of shinobi on a joint mission. And it was a sort of mission for Hinata.

"_Just spend some time with him Hinata-chan. He really is an amazing guy. I mean, he made it to Kazekage before I was even a chunin!" Naruto bragged and begged. "He just…he just doesn't have many friends. If I'm not around, he'll just sit in his hotel until his meetings and then sit on the roof at night watching the village. Please Hinata-chan? Just show him around."_

"Is-is there anything in particular that you would like to see or do, Kazekage-sama?" Hinata inquired politely as she led the way toward the center of town.

"I am no longer the Kazekage. Hinata-san, you may address me as Gaara." He corrected. "Since my retirement, Temari is Kazekage." Hinata nodded in understanding.

Gaara shrugged. "I have visited Konoha two times as Suna's ambassador for the chunin exams. Naruto usually shows me the training areas and then we eat Ichiraku ramen."

Hinata stopped suddenly causing Gaara to nearly bump into her. "Oh. Did you want to train or did you have something else in mind?" Hinata asked. She wasn't sure, but it seemed like it would be nice to do something different.

Gaara thought carefully. Actually, it was strangely nice that someone wanted his opinion. Even as Kazekage, he was often told the best course of action rather then asked. Naruto was usually very certain of himself and they didn't discuss options. "I need to purchase of gift." Gaara finally said.

Hinata waited. When he didn't elaborate, she asked, "Is this for a special occasion? It would be helpful to know to find a suitable place to shop for a gift."

Gaara nodded."Yes, it is for Valen-valentims day." His forehead furrowed in confusion as his mouth stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

"You mean for Valentines Day?" Hinata asked. She was somewhat surprised that the former Kazekage had a girlfriend. It wasn't something that Naruto had mentioned. But then, Naruto was not very observant when it came to girls.

"Yes," Gaara replied. "I was told that I should give a gift to the girl who is important to me."

"Oh, okay. Is she here or in Suna?" Hinata asked.

"She is in Suna. Why does it matter?" Gaara asked. Hinata did not seem like a fangirl, but it was odd that she was so interested.

"Well, if she was here, we could ask Ino to help pick a flower for her. But since she is in Suna, we need something that you can send or that you can carry back. Valentines day is a week away and we have to take into account the travel time. But with the heat from the desert, chocolate might not survive the journey. " Hinata explained.

"Ah," Gaara blinked in understanding. "She will be in Konoha for Valentines day." Gaara stated.

"Oh, that's alright then." Hinata brightened. "We can look at some options today, but we should purchase it closer to the day so the flower or the chocolate is fresh."

Hinata led the way with a little more confidence. Helping Gaara buy a Valentines Day gift should not be too difficult.

Gaara was content to follow the Konoha kunoichi. He asked a few questions about the holiday. It was not something that he understood. But someone had explained it to him as "A festival that involves young men and women offering gifts to those they admire. The gifts can be a handwritten greetings of affection, chocolate or other token of affection."

This was a new experience for Gaara. Shopping with Hinata was interesting. It was not exhausting or exhilarating like training. But looking at different things and trying different chocolates with Hinata was...it was fun. The people of Konoha were different those in his own village. They didn't stand back in awe or fear. The small indifferent groups of people were pleasant to him. He felt normal. Hinata seemed to enjoy it too.

Actually Hinata was surprised at how easy it was to spend time with Gaara. He didn't complain about the noise as Kiba or Neji would. He didn't mind the crowds as Shino would. And Gaara was curious about everything. They looked in several shops and spent the morning comfortably with a few comments about interesting items that might be suitable as gifts.

Gaara finally settled on a set of lovely brown hair ribbons decorated with silver embroidery patterns. Hinata suggested that he wait until the day before to buy the small box of chocolates. "Fresh chocolates are the best."

Gaara paused, "Will you help me come back here to buy them?" Gaara could easily find the store again, but Hinata seemed to be able to identify the many different types of sweets.

Hinata nodded. "Of course Gaara-san." Obviously it was important to Gaara that he buy just the right gift. Hinata was happy to help him.

"Would you like to go to lunch now?" Hinata asked politely.

"Yes, that would be good." Gaara replied. "Thank you Hinata-san." He added.

"Would you like to have ramen or something else?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"What do you recommend?" Gaara asked. She didn't seem too happy about lunch. Well he couldn't expect her to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed hers. He felt a little disappointed that their time together was almost over.

"Well, I just think that ramen is good for you if you have it too often. How about yakisoba?" Hinata suggested.

Gaara nodded and Hinata brightened immediately. As he followed her to a new restaurant, he realized that she was happy again and it occurred to him that maybe she just didn't want to eat ramen.

Hinata was happy because she would be able to take Gaara to one of her favorite places. He was so curious and it made her happy to show him new places and things.

The lunch and the rest of the day passed quickly. Hinata surprised both herself and Gaara when she offered show him more of Konoha. They spent most of the day in companionable exploration of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Five days later, Hinata found herself walking with Gaara to the chocolate store again. They had spent some time together everyday. Gaara attended his meetings with the Hokage and with the Chunin exam officials. Hinata trained and went on a few short missions. But somehow they found time to meet and talk each day. One day Hinata had returned very late from a mission to find Gaara waiting for her at the Hyuuga home. He brought her take out dinner from her favorite restaurant. "Kankuro buys take out for Temari or me when we return late in the day from a mission." He explained.

Hinata had gone to bed smiling that night.

Today, she was smiling too. She was taking Gaara to buy chocolates for his girlfriend. But she was happy that they had become friends. Hinata worked very hard to ignore the small feeling of jealousy.

"Valentines day is still today away. Are you sure you want to buy them today?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I want to give them to her today when she arrives. It will be a nice to surprise her. I think she will be too busy later with the Chunin exams."

"I see." Hinata nodded. Perhaps Gaara's girlfriend was taking the chunin exam? Hinata pushed the thoughts from her mind as she help Gaara pick out his gift.

The next day was bright and cold. Gaara explained that he would not be able to see Hinata because of his duties to prepare for the third round of the Chunin exams. Hinata felt oddly at a loss since she had spent so much time with Gaara over the last week. But her quickly returned to her training and eased her mind back into her normal routine. She wondered of Gaara's girlfriend liked her gifts.

Gaara was pleased but confused.

"What's this for little brother?" Temari asked

"Happy Valentines day Nee-san." Gaara replied as he presented Temari with his two gifts.

"Gaara! This is a surprise." Temari responded. She took out the ribbons and examined them. "These are lovely. Did you pick these out yourself?" She asked amazed.

"Hyuuga Hinata helped me. She is a friend of Uzamaki Naruto and he asked her to help me." Gaara explained. "I was told I should give gifts to the girl who is most important to me."

Temari paused. She loved her ribbons. But she thought she should explain the holiday to Gaara a little more. "Gaara, I love the ribbons. But chocolates and gifts on Valentines day are often for a girlfriend or lover rather then a sister." She explained.

Gaara scowled slightly. How had he gotten that wrong? It seemed simple enough.

"It is okay to give me these gifts though. I really like them. But maybe you should give the Hyuuga girl the chocolates?" She said as she hand the box back to Gaara.

Temari had heard from the other Suna delegates about the time Gaara spent with the Hyuuga girl. It was pretty interesting gossip. But she was happy to encourage her brother to have some fun and get to know a nice girl.

Temari leaned over and gave Gaara a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Gaara." She gave him a little shove out the door.

Gaara waited for the Hinata to come to the front gate of the Hyuuga home.

"Hinata-san, thank you for your help." Gaara said immediately.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "Oh, I'm glad your girlfriend liked the gifts."

"I gave them to the girl that is most important to me. Temari Nee-san liked her gift." Gaara explained. He was a little embarrassed by his misunderstanding.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise. A warm feeling spread through her as she absorbed his words.

"Temari suggested I give these too you." Gaara said as he offered her the chocolates she had helped him select.

Hinata paused. "You should feel obligated. I...I enjoyed our time together. You don't have to give me any gifts." She said in a rush.

Gaara blinked. "I want to." He explained. Hinata looked uncertain. "Let's go for a walk and eat them together." Gaara suggested.

Hinata nodded happily. They found a good rooftop to sit and watch the sunset and the village below. As Hinata bit into the delicious chocolate she realized that she really liked Gaara.

Gaara for his part was realizing that he was leaving in another week and would not see Hinata for another few months. He would miss her. "I'll miss you when I return to Suna." He confessed easily. "I have enjoyed your company." He explained simply.

Hinata blushed at Gaara's comments. They had a good start to a friendship. But maybe it could be more.

Gaara suddenly remembered that Temari had kissed his cheek when she'd thanked him. Gaara leaned over and kissed Hinata's cheek saying, "Thank you."

Hinata blushed deeply, but bravely turned to him. "I'll miss you too." Hinata leaned over and brushed her lips against Gaara's.

She tasted something sweet and dark. Maybe that was the chocolate.

Or maybe not.

She smiled at Gaara's confused but pleased expression. Her eyes widened and her heart raced with excitement as he leaned in to exchange another sweet dark kiss.

**Authors Notes:** This is intended a simple one shot, but I'll consider writing a sequel if enough people review and indicate interest. But I have to finish my first fic first (To Change Hyuuga) so it won't be anytime soon. And my new job is eating me alive.


	4. Candy Kisses by Yi Xue Sky

**Title:**Candy Kisses  
**Author:** Yi Xue Sky (aka, myambergirl on DA)**  
Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:**Chocolate Kisses  
**Pairing:** GaaHina

**Second Place Winner!!**

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit our homepage on DeviantArt for directions to the original post.

* * *

Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She was quite a lovely girl, too. Always nice to everyone she knew. Always willing to help anyone in need. The Hyuuga was a sweetheart. She was as much timid as she was sweet, though. Which was a wonderful trait as well as not-so-wonderful. Her shyness usually caused most people to believe she was as innocent as they come. But it also led many to believe she was not at all a very good shinobi. This was a major downside to the girl.

That being known, Hinata had always tried her hardest to change herself. Her attempts were all in vain, though. The girl had given up on ever finding a chance to prove that she could be shy and strong at the same time. Never had she dreamed she'd be working at a candy shop. But that's how life is, you know? Unexpected.

"Hinataaaaaaaa!!" came a loud cry from the back of the store.

Jumping in surprise, the young girl quickly hurried to the door leading to the back, poking her head in with a blink.

"Yes?" she called back.

The blonde who had just called walked up to the door from inside the back of the shop, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Hinata, did you put out the candy yet? We're opening in five minutes," she told her.

Hesitantly, the lavender-eyed girl gave a few small nods. "Y-Yes, Ino-san… I'm almost done."

"Well, you might wanna hurry it up just a little," whisking back around, the Yamanaka girl disappeared into the back of the shop.

As Ino went back, the shy Hyuuga returned to her place at the small wooden boxes she'd been filling with candy. Most of the new candies they'd received were Valentine's Day candies. Little cutesy things. Like candy hearts with little love messages on them. And M&M's in colours of pink and white instead of the usual colours. Carefully, Hinata poured each new bag of candy into its wooden box for customers to pick from. That was what they did at this particular candy shop. Bags of candy were shipped to them, and it was Hinata's job to place all of the candies in their correct boxes, then to mind the customers as they bought. And there were many customers considering this shop was Konoha's only place where candy could be bought.

Hinata quickly finished emptying the big bag of tiny bags of M&M's and other bags of the different candies into their places before looking up at the clock that hung upon the wall. Realizing there was but only about a minute left before the store opened, she hurriedly made her way to the door, flipping the "closed" sign to "open" and getting back to her place behind the counter.

The early morning was always the least busy time of the day for them. A few people would show up during the time, but usually only one. The only problem was…that one person would stay…for hours.

And Ino did not like that…at all.

As if just remembering what was to happen soon (as the particular person did come every day), Ino came into the store from the back again, looking around before giving Hinata her command.

"Hinata, don't let Gaara in today," she told her. "Just…tell him we can't let anybody in with red hair anymore or something. …You're allergic to red hair. Okay?"

The shy girl blinked, her lavender eyes widening a bit. "B-But…Ino-san…I…I can't do that!"

"Why not??" the blonde scowled.

"Ino-san, that's mean!" Hinata turned completely around, facing her with worried eyes. "If you want to be mean…then you do it…because I won't."

Quickly after the words, the Hyuuga's eyes widened with fear. She covered her mouth, looking away from Miss Yamanaka's glare. "I-I'm sorry, Ino-san…"

Ino raised a brow. She sighed, opening her mouth to respond; tell Hinata she was going to do the job, even if she didn't want to. If only the sound of the shop door opening hadn't interrupted.

Both girls quickly turned around. Sure enough, there was Gaara. Ino rolled her eyes, turning back around and leaving Hinata to the customer. Hinata, on the other hand, gave a relieved sigh. She then smiled to the blue-eyed Sand Ninja.

"Good-morning, Gaara-san," she greeted. "Can I help you?"

"You can," he said in response, then after a few second's hesitation. "I think I've been here enough for you to know what I want."

The girl smiled. "Kisses?"

He nodded once, hesitating before approaching the counter Hinata was behind and scanning the boxes for the chocolate kisses. Immediately, Hinata helped him find them, tilting her head as she smiled and spoke again.

"We just got these new ones in. They're Valentine colours instead of our usual silver ones."

And that they were. Gaara's eyes widened the smallest bit at seeing the new red and pink wrappers hugging the kisses. He picked up a few, looking at them curiously. Hinata stifled a tiny giggle at the confusion in his eyes.

"How many would you like?" she asked. "They taste just the same."

The boy looked up at her again. "Twenty."

Hinata smiled again, beginning to reach down into the wooden box to count out twenty of the kisses. But just as she was about to pick out the first one, she was stopped.

"No!"

Quickly pausing, the shy girl blinked, her wide eyes looking up to Gaara in surprise. Then, suddenly, she remembered what she'd forgotten.

"Oh!" she put her hand to her face for a second. "I-I'm sorry, Gaara-san! I almost forgot… Which ones?"

It was practically a tradition. Gaara would come into the shop, always wanting chocolate kisses, and never would he let anyone pick the ones he wanted for him. He would always demand that he was to inspect them first…and choose the right ones. While this would most likely make any owner of the shop Gaara went to annoyed, Hinata found his actions amusing. She never minded letting him pick his kisses at all.

So, he did. It was quite a long process, too. Which was why Ino despised letting Gaara come into the shop. He did, though. Hinata was a strong supporter of her customers. And even if she let Ino run over her with everything else, she'd never let Ino hurt the customers.

About an hour would pass before Gaara was even done choosing half of the twenty chocolates. And still, Hinata went on; letting him do as he wished. By the time the boy was done choosing the first half was when the first big group of customers would come into the store, most of them always very angry due to Hinata letting Gaara spend so much time picking out his kisses.

After about two hours was when Gaara would finally finish. And pay for the candy he'd gotten, and finally, go back home.

And luckily, those two hours were finally up. A very long line of customers was now behind Gaara (as always), all of them tired and angry. They all anticipated the moment when the shop door opened and out went Gaara. And when he finally did, Hinata gave a long sigh. She didn't mind doing what she did for him at all…but she was always relieved to finally be able to mind the other customers as well.

Following the sigh, the Hyuuga gave the line of customers a shy smile. She quickly bowed to them, apologizing deeply for the wait. And then got started with exchanging their money for the candy they wanted. She never did get too many comments on Gaara. But today was one of those days when she did.

"You know, Hinata…," said Kiba as he came to meet her at the counter. "Maybe you should stop letting Gaara come here to get candy. All he ever does is make everyone else wait for hours. He doesn't even belong here. This isn't his village."

Hinata averted her eyes from him at the words. She silently answered him with a no… Never would Hinata not allow Gaara to come. Nor would she ever allow anyone else to stop her from letting him. It wasn't as if Gaara was…her boyfriend. Or anything. But even still…there was something about him. Something Hinata loved. Something that never failed to make her smile. He was quite a sweet boy if one took the time to get to know him… Solemn…but sweet. Her thoughts broke up as the familiar voice cut through them once more.

"Just saying," Kiba continued. "…I'm just telling you what's going to be best. Your store would get a lot more customers without Gaara."

Finally, Hinata looked up at her friend. "Kiba-kun…you know me better than to ask me to do something like that."

The dog boy smiled. "Yeah…I know. Well, see ya, Hinata."

"Bye," she replied as Kiba turned and left the shop.

Try as she might, it was hard for Hinata to simply push the words from Kiba completely out of her mind. What if she should stop allowing Gaara to come? But…she could never hurt him like that. She knew how much he loved the chocolate kisses. And she knew he enjoyed coming to the shop every day (even if he didn't tend to show it). No…Hinata would never do what the others wanted her to. Never.

Gaara slowly made his way back to Sunagakure, the bag of chocolate kisses in his hand. The freezing winter weather was extremely cold, however, did not bother Gaara at all. He was quite fond of the cold, actually. As he walked, he looked down into the bag. He'd only gotten the ones with red wrappers. Red…just like the adorable uniform Hinata always had on as she minded the candy shop.

Thinking of the image, the boy closed his eyes contentedly as he walked, purring the Hyuuga's name quietly. Not quietly enough, apparently. For just as he did, a certain white-eyed male walking past him blinked in surprise, eyeing him with quite a strange glance. Gaara, not even noticing, only continued to walk.

The long walk back to Suna ended soon enough. And walking into the home he shared with his siblings, Gaara was greeted.

"Back at that candy place again?" Temari asked.

"…Yes," the boy replied, walking past his sister and going to Kankurou's room.

Once he'd passed, Temari gave a long sigh and rested back in the chair she was in again. Gaara continued his walk to Kankurou's room. When he got then and went inside, he went straight to the closet, opening it up and pouring the bag of chocolate kisses into it, along with the other thousands of them he had in there. However…this time, Gaara kept one of the kisses. He couldn't bear to throw all of them into the closet…even if he did hate the taste of them entirely. These ones were different….they were red. Gaara loved red. Red was passion…which he oh so wanted to give to the shy Hyuuga girl at the candy store. And red was the adorable little uniform she wore every day as she minded the store… The sand ninja closed his eyes again, feeling the inner-demon purr longingly at the thought of Hinata again.

After looking down into the closet at the nineteen red kisses mixed in with the silver ones, he finally closed the door again, leaving Kankurou's room. He often wondered if Kankurou would ever discover the huge pile of chocolates in his closet…

"Hinata…look. I'm sorry, but I'm not giving Gaara anymore chances after this one. You have to tell him that he cannot spend hours in here any more."

The Hyuuga blinked up at her blonde associate. She knew instantly Ino wasn't sorry as she said. Even still, Hinata looked away from her, answering quietly. "I will…"

"I mean it, Hinata," she continued. "If he comes in one more time and stays for as long as he did today…I'm not letting him in here again. That's a promise."

"Okay," said the Hyuuga. "I'll…I'll fix it."

"You better. This is your only chance."

And with that, Ino slipped her coat on and left the store to get back home for the night. Hinata sighed silently, looking down to the floor as she hoped she really could fix it. If she could…it'd be a miracle. If she couldn't…Hinata didn't even want to think of what might happen.

Finally finishing her own store minding for the night, Hinata too slipped her own coat on and left the warm shop, making the chilling walk back to the Hyuuga residence. She could figure out a way to tell Gaara without potentially hurting his feelings or anything else tomorrow.

Tomorrow came soon enough, too. It barely felt like even five minutes before the time for Hinata to wake up and get back to her job arrived once again. Sleepily (as Hinata would sleep in all day if she could), the girl dressed herself and left the house, heading back to the shop for another day.

The morning wasn't busy at all (as expected), and Gaara arrived for his chocolate kisses a lot later into the day than he usually did. Hinata was beginning to worry he wouldn't show up, and grew a tad bit sad that day. Until he finally did show up, that is.

Seeing him, Hinata gave a sigh of relief, smiling contentedly. There would always be something about the boy that never failed to brighten her days. Gaara came to the counter, letting his eyes scan the woman he came every day just to see. After doing so, he ever so slightly returned her smile. And seeing the smile, Hinata couldn't possibly be able to tell Gaara he couldn't stay as much as he wanted. She made a mental note to tell him a bit later and then finally spoke.

"Kisses?" she asked gently.

"I'll just take fifteen today," Gaara told her.

Hinata gave a nod, picking up the wooden box of chocolate kisses and placing it on the far side of the counter. "Gaara-san…if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you to pick out your kisses over here today. Is that alright?"

Gaara was a bit confused as first, but he gave a hesitant nod and moved to the side of the counter where the box had been set. The Hyuuga girl gave him another smile.

"Take your time…," she shyly said. "When you finish picking them out, just tell me."

Looking from her to the box, Gaara began to pick each of his chocolates out. Once again, he decided to pick out red ones. Red was the nicest colour, after all.

The Hyuuga, satisfied with her genious idea, then smiled to the next customer in line. She had her plan; Hinata would multi-task. Allow Gaara to choose his candies on the side as she made sure the other customers were satisfied as well. The plan was perfect. And with it, Gaara was causing no trouble at all for the store. Of course, Hinata didn't even consider the things that could go wrong. …Nor did she know of the particular one that would go wrong…very wrong.

The next customer was someone Hinata had never seen before; a male, looking a bit older than she was. Hesitating a moment, Hinata asked him what she could help him with. As the guy was telling her, he would trail off every few moments, scanning the girl with his brown eyes. Gaara paused his kiss choosing and kept his eye on the boy. He could already tell the boy was eyeing the Hyuuga's curvy body over anything else. And he would've stopped him right there if only he didn't want to get Hinata into trouble.

Hinata hadn't even noticed the boy ogling her as he continued to speak. And Gaara would give anything if she would notice. …The Sand Ninja didn't want anyone coming to the candy shop to gaze at Hinata's body. It was entirely disrespectful to her. Even he didn't completely ogle the girl; all Gaara ever did was glance at her every so-often. And even more than that, Gaara didn't simply want to come look at how sexily adorable the Hyuuga was in her store uniform; he wanted something much more. All Gaara really wanted was love. From her.

The red-haired boy decided to let it go this time. After all, it was quite hard not to look at Hinata. She was lovely; from head to toe. Gaara's decision was soon changed though, as the boy buying candy ever so slightly leaned inward to "accidentally" knock her pen to the floor. As Hinata bent down to pick up the pen, the boy leaned a bit more inward, trying to get a peek down her shirt.

The sight instantly enraged the inner-demon. Gaara's sand acted on itself, slowly making its way to the boy and swirling around his legs, trailing upward. When the boy realized what was happening, he screamed, causing the entire store to silence and see what was happening. The glaring Sand Ninja with a raised hand was all anyone needed to see to set them all into panic.

Most people in the store added onto the boy's scream, hurriedly running to the door and outside, while some people ran to the back of the store. Either way, all there was now was panic.

Quickly, Hinata covered her mouth with the two of her small hands at the sight.

"Gaara-san!" She ran around the counter and to Gaara, grabbing the raised arm and pulling it down as she tried her best to make him stop. "Stop!!"

The raged Gaara hesitated a moment. But just as he did, a shocked Ino quickly came from the back of the shop.

"What is going on here??" she yelled.

Hinata, still clinging to Gaara, and Gaara, still holding the sand in its place wrapped around the boy, both looked to Ino. After a moment's hesitation, Hinata tried to speak.

"I-Ino-san, I—"

Ino cut her off. "Get Gaara out. Now."

"B-But, Ino-san!"

"Hinata, I said now. Get him out, or I will," she threatened.

"B-But…"

"Do you want me to throw out both of you?? GET-HIM-OUT."

Ino growled in annoyance, walking around the counter as well and doing her best to get the sand off of the terrified boy. "I'm so sorry about this…it won't happen again."

Gaara lowered his head, breaking his arm free from Hinata and leaving the store. Hinata quickly ran after him, leaving the store as well.

"Gaara-san!" she called him. "Wait! Please!"

The Sand Ninja stopped at her plead, hesitating before turning around to face her. She blinked up at him worriedly. There was no way he could've simply attacked someone for no reason. Even if no one else would believe him, she would.

"…Why…did you…," she began.

"…Don't worry yourself, Hinata," Gaara told her, turning away as he spoke. "Forgive me for causing you any trouble."

The Hyuuga shook her head at the words, gently taking his hand in her own. "Gaara-san…I know you would never… Please…why did you…?"

"He was…," he sighed a bit, looking to the ground. "Just…stay away from him, Hinata."

There was a long moment of silence before the lavender-eyed girl spoke again.

"I-Ino-san…told me to get rid of you…," she told him. "And…I….I just….want you to know that…if you aren't allowed to come anymore…if you still come to the village…I'll still bring you your chocolate kisses."

Gaara looked up at her again. Never could there be someone so sweet. He averted his eyes again, hesitantly responding.

"…I think it's time you know that…I don't like chocolate kisses," he said. "Chocolate isn't the reason I come every day… I come to see you."

The Hyuuga blinked, looking up at him in surprise. A bit of a blush began to coat her cheeks at the words. Her? What made her so special?

"M-Me…?" the blushing female responded.

Gaara gave a nod. "You… You're different from most I've known."

"…How am I…different?"

A faint smile grew upon his face. "You just are."

Blushing again, the shy girl looked away, the small smile still present. "Thank you…Gaara-san."

Gaara hesitated a long moment before slowly bringing his hand to her delicate face. He gently brushed his thumb over her soft lips as she blushed even more. Closing her eyes, Hinata accepted the chaste touch of his lips against her own.

About a week had passed. Hinata no longer worked at the candy shop. In fact, she'd quit the job, herself. Hinata's days were now spent training again. As her confidence had been boosted a great deal now thanks to Gaara. The two made sure to visit often. Sometimes Gaara coming to Konoha, sometimes Hinata going to Suna. Either way, it always found a way to work out.

Hinata enjoyed being free from the candy shop; though she did miss it sometimes. Some days passed feeling as if a part of her life was missing now. Then on the other hand, some days passed feeling as if a part of her life she'd lost was found again. But on bad days and good days, having Gaara there beside her never failed to make life better.

**Authors Notes:** Okay… This is another story for a contest. This one is GaaraHina, though. In all honesty, I don't like GaaHina that much. But I like it more now that I've written this. :)

I know V-Day is over, but meehhhh. Leave me alone. DX

I hate this story. It's so….I don't know. :P But I hope everyone else liked it. …I just like the beginning. The ending sucks. But maybe it's just me…

I think I got Gaara WAAAAYYY OOC. But oh, well.


End file.
